1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for monitoring tampering and false positive or false negative signals for materials and items such as self-developing instant radiation alert dosimeter (SIRAD) which are sensitive to UV light, time-temperature and higher temperatures.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Radiation sensitive materials, such as diacetylenes (R—C≡C—C≡C—R, where R is a monovalent group) and processes that can be used for making radiation sensitive coatings or strips for making self-indicating instant radiation alert dosimeter (referred herein to as SIRAD) are described in patent application numbers WO 2004/077097 and WO 2004/017095 and references cited therein. Coatings, films or plaques of radiation sensitive materials which are used for making SIRAD are individually or collectively, referred herein to as “radiation sensitive coating”, “radiation sensitive strip” or “sensing strip” or “sensor”. The self-developing instant radiation sensitive dosimeter (SIRAD) is typically made by sandwiching a sensitive strip between two plastic layers, wherein one is highly opaque and the other is transparent. A photo of a dual-sensor SIRAD badge is shown in FIG. 1. The SIRAD is typically used as a personal and area dosimeter for monitoring low dose (1-1,000 rads) of high energy radiation, such as X-ray, gamma ray, electrons and neutrons.
The materials that can be used for making the sensor are disclosed in patent application numbers WO 2004/077097 and WO 2004/017095 and references cited therein. One class of materials that can be used for making the sensor are conjugated alkynes referred to as diacetylenes, R—C≡C—C≡C—R, where R is a substituent group. Diacetylenes polymerize in the solid state either upon thermal annealing or exposure to high-energy radiation, such as UV and X-ray [Adv. Polym. Sci., vol. 63, 1 (1984)]. The term diacetylene(s) is used herein to designate a class of compounds having at least one —C≡C—C≡C— functionality group. The solid monomers are colorless or white. The partially polymerized diacetylenes are blue or red. Polydiacetylenes appear metallic typically having a copper or gold color. Polydiacetylenes are highly colored because the “π” electrons of the conjugated backbone are delocalized. The color intensity of the partially polymerized diacetylenes is proportional to the percent polymer conversion. Diacetylenes which develop blue color are referred to herein as blue diacetylenes or blue developing diacetylenes and those that develop red color are referred to as red diacetylenes or red developing diacetylenes.
Diacetylenes are known to crystallize into more than one crystallographic modification or phase. The following terminologies are used for defining the reactivity (polymerizability) of a diacetylene. The polymerizable form of a diacetylene(s) is referred to as “active”. If a diacetylene is polymerizable with radiation having energy higher than 4 eV, wavelength shorter than 300 nm, then it is referred to as “radiation active”. If it is polymerizable upon thermal annealing then it is referred to as “thermally active”. A form of diacetylene, which displays little or no polymerization, is referred to as “inactive”. If it displays little polymerization with radiation (having energy higher than 4 eV) then it is referred to as “radiation inactive” and if it is significantly nonpolymerizable upon thermal annealing, then it is referred to as “thermally inactive”. Diacetylenes having reactivity/polymerizability characteristics in between these definitions are referred to as “moderately active”. The most preferred form of diacetylene for the sensor of SIRAD is one which is highly radiation reactive and displays little or no thermal reactivity. However, diacetylenes, which are radiation active also usually, have some thermal reactivity.
The radiation sensor remains active and can keep on accumulating dose unless fixed, or made inactive. In order to archive the exposure/results, the dosimeter needs to be fixed. The dosimeter can be fixed, by heating the sensor of the dosimeter till diacetylene becomes inactive and crystallizes into an inactive phase or forms a solid solution with binder or dissolution with other additives and does not re-crystallize in active form. For example, diacetylene 166 [R—C≡C—C≡C—R, where R is a CH2OCONH(CH2)5CH3] can be fixed by heating above about 80° C. and many diacetylenes can be fixed by forming a solid solution with a proper binder. Exemplary examples include 4BCMU [R—C≡C—C≡C—R, where R is a (CH2)4OCONHCH2COO(CH2)3CH3] and 344 [R—C≡C—C≡C—R, where R is a (CH2)3OCONH(CH2)3CH3] with binders such as polyvinylacetate and polymethylmethacrylate. Many additives, such as trihydroxybenzoic acid which react and/or dissolve the diacetylene can also be used to fix the dosimeter.
The sensing materials, diacetylenes, used to make the sensor of SIRAD for monitoring X-ray, are also sensitive to UV light. In order to make the sensor less sensitive to UV light, UV absorbers are preferably added in the coating formulation and the sensor is further protected with a UV absorbing coating or a film. The sensor of SIRAD is sensitive to prolonged exposure to UV and/or sunlight. It is not possible to filter off 100% of the UV light. A small fraction of UV light, preferably less than a percent, passes through the UV absorbing materials and upon such prolonged exposure, the sensor develops a faint color, which is a false positive indication for high energy radiation. The sensor can accidentally, inadvertently or unintentionally be over exposed to sunlight which can provide a false positive. At the same time, someone can tamper with the sensor by exposing the sensor to sunlight, intentionally or otherwise, and claiming exposure to ionizing radiation. Hence, there is a need for detecting a false positive due to unintentional or intentional exposure to UV/sunlight.
SIRAD dosimeters also have limited shelf life of typically about one year at room temperature and they develop color with time and temperature. If stored at higher temperature, such as at body temperature, during the use or at higher temperature during storage, the color development is faster. Storing SIRAD dosimeters at higher temperatures will reduce the shelf life and could also provide a false positive signal. Hence, there is a need for monitoring shelf-life, and particularly integrated time and temperature. These shelf life, or time-temperature, indicators are referred herein to as TTI or shelf life indicators. If the SIRAD dosimeters are over exposed to time and temperature, a TTI can indicate expiration of shelf life. The TTI can also indicate false positive due to storage for a longer time and at higher temperatures.
Depending upon the conditions and composition, the reactivity (polymerization) of diacetylenes sometimes changes when heated above their melting point followed by cooling/crystallizing at room temperature (RT). Some diacetylenes become inactive while others change their reactivity to temperature and radiation upon crystallization from a melt. If a diacetylene used for making the sensor changes its reactivity upon heating at high temperatures by any process including melting, phase change, dissolution, formation solid solution with other compounds and chemical reaction, the sensor could provide false positive or false negative signal. Hence, such heating above a pre-determined temperature should be monitored, i.e., the SIRAD type dosimeters need a temperature indicator.
A partially polymerized diacetylene (PPD) is a solid solution of monomer molecules and polymer chains. PPDs are either blue or red. Some PPDs change their colors, e.g., blue-to-red or red-to-blue, when heated above the melting point of the monomer. For example, when a partially polymerized 4BCMU [R—C≡C—C≡C—R, where R is a (CH2)4OCONHCH2COO(CH2)3CH3] is heated above its melting point, or above about 80° C., it changes from blue-to-red irreversibly. Similarly when a partially polymerized 166 [R—C≡C—C≡C—R, where R is a CH2OCONH(CH2)5CH3] is heated above its melting point, or above about 80° C., it changes from red-to-blue irreversibly. Thus partially polymerized diacetylenes, including those used for making sensors, if pre-partially polymerized, such as with UV light, can be used for monitoring the exposure of a pre-determined high temperature.
Diacetylenes are known yet their use in monitors has been somewhat limited due to the propensity for false positive readings, due to UV exposure and the like, and false negative readings, due to thermal deactivation or change in reactivity.
SIRAD type dosimeters are typically of credit card size and there is no room for applying monitors/indicators/detectors for the above four processes. Sometimes SIRAD indicators are even smaller, e.g., a small sticker of 1 cm×1 cm, known as stick-on SIRAD. These stick-on SIRAD are useful for instantly monitoring exposure to high dose, especially when applied on to other dosimeters, such as those based on X-ray film, TLD (thermoluminescence dosimeter) and OSL (optically simulated luminescence). Hence, there is a need for a small and all-in-one indicator which can monitor all of the above processes and indicate via color change.
In order to detect/monitor the effect of time and temperature, UV exposure and/or temperature there is a need for such indicators. These indicators which monitor/detect effects of time-temperature, UV light and/or temperature are referred to herein as TUT indicators for monitoring integral value of “Time-temperature”, UV light”, and/or a pre-determined higher “Temperature”.
Diacetylenes are also proposed as TTI e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,999,946; 4,276,190; 4,208,186; as thermochromic materials e.g., 4,215,208; 4,235,108; 4,452,995 and as radiation dosimeter e.g., 4,788,432. Patent application number WO 2004/077097 and WO 2004/017095 disclose use of time-temperature indicator, UV indicator and temperature indicators for monitoring shelf life, over exposure to UV light and higher temperature as an individual indicator for SIRAD. However, it has not been previously considered to use diacetylenes as TTI, radiation and temperature indicator all-in-one.
The SIRAD dosimeter cards could be made by techniques and materials described in Patent Application # WO2004077097—“Personal And Area Self-Indicating Instant Radiation Alert Dosimeter” and the following patent applications: “A Stick-on Self-indicating Instant Radiation Dosimeter” filed with the US Patent and Trademark Office as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/269,147, filed Nov. 8, 2005; and “Tamper Resistant Self Indicating Instant Alert Radiation Dosimeter” filed with the US Patent and Trademark Office as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/235,892, filed Sep. 27, 2005.